Living in My Worst Nightmare
by Mirioux
Summary: this story starts out a bit slow, but it will get better I promise.
1. News

**AN: Just a freakin' reminder to you people, I don't own Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. This takes place after HBP but Dumbledore doesn't die and Malfoy isn't involved yadda, yadda, yadda. Oh and one more thing, all of these song quotes I use at the beginning of the chapters are typically from sound tracks that I own, which means I don't have the words to them sitting in front of me. I have to listen to the songs over and over again to get the words. So if I get them wrong please correct me.**

**Thanks – Mirioux**

_Sympathy_

_Stranger than you sympathy,_

_This is my apology_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And all my fears have pushed you out_

_I wish for things that I don't need_

_All I wanted_

_And what I chase won't set me free_

_All I wanted…_

**News**

Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter sat in the train compartment silently on their way back to London. They had just finished their sixth year (well, Ginny finished her fifth year) at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, and they were sad to have only a few hours left before they would say good bye for the summer to each other.

Hermione's parents had sent her a letter the last week of the term, telling her that she would be undergoing quite a few changes this summer. Her parents had written that they had a lot of things to explain to her before beginning her seventh and final year of school. She had a sinking feeling as she read and re-read the letter every day that week. She had read it at least fifty times not counting all the times she had read it since the start of the trip home.

The silence didn't last nearly long enough between the foursome for Hermione, but knowing Ron and Ginny they just wouldn't be able to stand the silence or help but talk. "Hermione, why so sad," Ron wondered casually throwing his arm across the shoulders that he had been secretly and hopelessly in love with for the past six years now.

"I'm not sad, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, I'm not quite sure why though." She lied. She knew exactly what was troubling her mind, but she hadn't told her three friends about the letter she received from home. She didn't want them wasting their time worrying about the issues she would have to deal with at home. She sighed and began to stare out the window, watching the scenery wiz by, not registering the rest of the conversation that was going on between her friends.

Nearly four hours later, Hermione was snapped out of her trance-like state and back to reality by Ginny shaking her shoulders, "Hermione, we're here." She whispered.

She looked at her friend and nodded as she stood up and began to follow suit by filing out of the train in the massive sea of student cramped into the corridor of the train, "So, we'll see you in August then Hermione?" Ron called as they stepped on to the platform and went their separate ways.

"We'll see I guess, I will write to you to let you know what happens to me this summer!" She answered, _'No hugs this year, not even from Harry or Ginny, maybe things really do need to change for me.'_ She thought dragging her trolley over to her parents miserably.

Her Mother Jane and her Father Bryan hugged her and guided her out to their car "So, are you ready for the summer dear?" Jane wondered with a look of excitement on her face.

"Oh, yeah, of course mum, can't wait to start having fun!" Hermione giggled in the most fake tone she had ever heard uttered from her mouth, not fooling either one of her parents even for a moment.

"Look dear, I know in the letter we told you a lot of things would change, but that doesn't mean that it won't be fun, or for the better. Give us a chance before you try to drown yourself in misery and self-pity." Bryan patted her shoulder as they entered the car.

_'Misery, Self-pity, what the hell was that all about? It's going to be a long summer if that's what they think this is.'_ Hermione found herself thinking, pretending to listen to what her parents had to say about the _'fun'_ summer they were going to have.

When they arrived at the Granger residence, Hermione let out a small sigh of relief, finally, the end to the pointless banter of her Muggle parents. "Hermione, before you go up to your room to unpack we do need to tell you a few things that we talked about in the letter." Jane told her as Hermione mounted the staircase. She turned on her heel and made her way to the couch across from where her parents were currently seated.

"First of all, we want you to understand that we never intended to keep the truth from you in this matter for so long, we just didn't want you to be completely devastated." Bryan assured her, "But we feel that now you are old enough to handle knowing that you are adopted as an adult,"

_'That explains a lot.'_ She thought as she nodded her head in response, she wasn't angry, or sad, or even happy, she wasn't sure how she was going to feel about this.

"The second thing is that your parents were witch and wizard, we don't know much else about them, they passed on right after your birth, but they left us a letter explaining a few things." Jane continued to explain.

"So, that might explain why I'm the top ranked witch in my class then…" Hermione realized. This came as a slight shock to her; she was no longer a 'mud blood' as the foul Draco Malfoy would refer to her as.

"They third thing is that your birth parents signed a binding magical contract betrothing you to the son of a family friend, this agreement was made even before you were born. You two will be meeting in August, which was one of the main reasons for the letter so close to the end of the term." Bryan commented.

"Oh…but I thought that only pureblood wizarding families did that…oh bloody hell…" She gasped; there was not a doubt in her mind that she was pureblooded now. _'So now I have to get married to some one I don't even know, let alone know if I'll like…but if he turns out to be prince charming, things could go wonderfully…'_ she thought happily looking on the bright side of her new situation.

"That last bit was too much too soon wasn't it dear?" Jane wondered a worried look spread over her face.

"No, no, I'm glad that you guys told me mum, it's just a little bit shocking that's all. It's not every day that you get such exciting news as this." She smiled contently; she finally knew why life at Hogwarts seemed so natural to her.

"The last thing is that we will soon be moving into the Wizarding world, to ease your transition into your engagement." Bryan sighed slightly.

"Are you all right with all of this sweet heart?" Jane asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. I always kind of knew in my heart that I was adopted, but who could ask for better parents? I'm happy to know that I'm from a wizarding family, but I still love you because you are the parents I've always wanted." Hermione told them, "Will I still be able to see Ron, Ginny, and Harry at the Burrow?" She wondered looking down at the floor for a moment.

"Of course Hermione, however, we did arrange a special birthday slash engagement party for you to meet your fiancé, but that of course is before your customary visit to your friends house."

"Do you know his name…my fiancé's?"

"I'm afraid we aren't supposed to release that information. You will know him when you see him though," Bryan hesitated, he hated holding such things from her, "you should write to him though, his parents sent an owl here today as a way for the two of you to communicate and get to know each other a little. Now, you should go upstairs and get some rest."

"Good night Mum and Daddy." Hermione said hugging her parents and rushing to her room where a giant Eagle Owl sat perched on her window sill. There was a letter attached to the Owl's leg, it read:

_To My Beloved,_

_This owl's name is Denali, she was sent to you as a personal correspondence messenger. She knows you, and she knows me and will send letters only between the two of us. I look forward to meeting you in August._

_Only yours for all eternity,_

_The Lone Dragon_

"So your name's Denali then," Hermione questioned the owl, stroking her head.

The owl hooted softly and hopped onto Hermione's arm, nuzzling her head into Hermione's hand. Hermione laughed and hung Denali's cage from a hook, "we'll have to buy a perch for you, so you won't be stuck in that bloody cramped cage all summer."

As soon as Hermione opened Denali's cage door the owl flapped effortlessly in and settled her self down in the cage. Hermione decided to leave the door to the cage and her bedroom window open in case Denali needed to do any hunting.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She turned on her bedside lamp and yawned slightly, as she opened the book that she had been reading last summer. Within a half hour she was nodding off and finally decided it was time for her to actually go to sleep. As her head hit the pillow and her heavy eye lids dropped she was sent straight to her favorite dream.


	2. Rules

_Eyes wired shut_

_Eyes wired shut_

_Running through my brain_

_I'm Pulling back the skin it happens, we're getting older_

_Eyes wired shut_

_Running through my brain_

_It's all the same, but in the end it keeps me coming_

**Rules**

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy walked off of Hogwarts Express together; since Lucius Malfoy had been sent off to Azkaban Narcissa Malfoy had invited Blaise to Malfoy manner for the summer to help keep her son's mind off of his father.

Both Blaise and Draco immediately felt something different at King's cross station this year, they weren't exactly sure what, but something was strange…then Draco saw her…his mother Narcissa, was there to receive her son and his best friend. That never happened, ever. It had always been just Lucius, no Narcissa. "What the bloody hell is _she_ doing here?" Draco muttered in utter disbelief as he pointed his mother out to Blaise.

"I've no idea mate, but that is most certainly beyond belief. What's next, your fiancée being some mud blood bitch?" Blaise chuckled as they approached Narcissa.

"Don't joke about that, with my luck as of late it would end up being Granger." Draco hissed.

"Hello boys, how was the trip, dreadful I imagine, as it always was for me when I was your age?" Narcissa commented as they made their way to the Malfoy enchanted Limo.

"Of course your right, the trip was as bloody long and boring as usual. Why aren't we apparating home?" He questioned as the got into the limo.

"Not this time, I'm afraid my son. I want to be able to take the time to enjoy myself while you father is gone." She remarked with the infamous Malfoy smirk.

Draco hadn't seen his mother so vengefully cheerful since she found out that Draco had been sorted into Slytherin house in his first year at Hogwarts. Times had been rather rough for her though, Lucius had turned to drinking frequently, and this brought out the more violent side of him. Narcissa, for the most part had gotten the worst of the beatings to try to protect her only child, but that had not kept Lucius from beating Draco within an inch of his life the previous summer. When Draco was home, he tried desperately to protect his mother as she had done for him, but it only enraged his father even more, and made things much worse for himself, and Narcissa.

Blaise noticed the change in Narcissa right away nearly, and he liked that his best friend's mother could relax, because that meant more fun and less trouble for him and Draco. "Will Blaise be attending your engagement party darling?" Narcissa asked.

"I expect so; I still need to get all the details sorted out with _her_, assuming her parents have informed her of the news. I sent Denali this morning, so things should progress as according to schedule," Draco explained to his mother, as they pulled onto the Malfoy estate. They boys and Narcissa were silent as they exited the care and entered Malfoy manor. As soon as they opened the door Draco gasped in surprise, as did Blaise! Narcissa had done some…redecorating to say the least.

"Close your mouth Draco, it's not _that_ drastic of a change, the house needed a little color and some life." Narcissa insisted, as she fixed and arrangement of flowers that sat atop the entrance table.

"No mother, I like it, it's fantastic…" Draco complimented, not really sure if he was lying or telling the truth.

"It's beautifully done Narcissa," Blaise admired the pale green color the room was and the new bright paintings hanging delicately on the walls.

"Alright you two enough flattery, off you go, I'll have the elves bring you your dinner in an hour or so," she sounded slightly annoyed as she shooed them out of her sight.

"She must have a few screws loose. My father will die of shock when he sees the manor! That is of course, if he ever manages to get out of Azkaban," Draco sighed as they entered his room.

"She's not as crazy as you might think. My mum does stuff like that all the time; she probably is just trying to keep herself busy, to keep from thinking about your father." Blaise assured him. The boys occupied their hour before their meal by playing Wizard's chess, Draco annihilating Blaise in three moves in the first of three games.

After dinner Draco did laps in his pool for nearly an hour, while Blaise buried himself in to the letter he was writing to him mother, in response to the announcement of her eighth marriage.

When Draco emerged from the pool, he took a shower and then stood over Blaise, reading his mail. It took Blaise a whole ten minutes to notice that Draco had read the letter his mother had sent him, and what he had written back to her. "She's getting married again 'ey, how many poor blokes have to die _'mysteriously'_ before she gets caught?" Draco wondered, "well, I guess if she's marrying him, he really isn't all that poor at all."

"Do you mind? I don't think that the entire Wizarding world needs to be involved in my family's business, besides, you're invading my bloody space!" Blaise snapped, hunkering over his parchment.

"So you've been placed in charge of the funeral arrangements again have you," Draco teased at his friend's sudden sensitivity on the subject. "Besides, you know me, I won't tell any one what's going on, it's Pansy you'd need to worry about."

"No, it's worse than funeral arrangements, I've been designated as the best man! I've never even met the unlucky bastard," Blaise hissed, "I'd rather be responsible for his death than be involved in this god forsaken fucking wedding!"

"It can't really be entirely that bad mate…"Draco started, as he walked back into his bathroom to change into his pajamas.

"It's the week of you engagement party, and they're getting married in Mongolia! That's nearly a whole bloody world away!" Blaise shouted in rage.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise as his friend's outburst of hostility towards him, "that could present a problem in the future. Don't worry about it mate, we'll think of some way to get you out of it, we still have a couple months."

"True, well, I'm off to find Delphi, to send this…speaking of which, had Denali come back yet?"

"No, but she'll be back soon I'm sure, maybe not tonight, but soon enough." Draco shrugged as Blaise left in search of the other Malfoy Eagle Owl. _'Denali, where are you, why hasn't she responded yet?'_ he sighed as he thought this, flopping on to his king sized bed. Blaise returned moments later, satisfied with how quick his response to his mother was.

"Draco, if it's bothering you that much that you don't know who she is, just ask her. It's not that hard, so stop being such a pussy about it." He commented studying the distortion of the way his friend's body was strewn across the bed, and the look of pure and utter confusion smeared across Draco's perfectly structured face.

"That's breaking the rules of the betrothal tradition! There has to be a way to find out who she is without actually breaking the rules…this is going to torment me the entire summer, I have to know who she is…what if it's Parkinson? My life will be bloody over!" He wailed in distress.

"Relax mate, get some sleep, I'm sure she'll come to you in your dreams." Blaise said bidding Draco good night and leaving the room. Draco climbed under his sheet and comforter and fell into a deep, yet restless, and fitful sleep.

_"Where am I?" Draco asked himself out loud as he crept silently through the forest, he didn't recognize these woods, he was unsure of where he was going, and how he would get out of there._

_"…Dragon…" someone whispered in his ear, he shuddered and spun around to find no one behind him._

_"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted._

_"…Dragon…" the voice sounded again this time a little louder._

_Draco continued to walk through the woods, following the sound of the voice that was calling his name, when he saw her._

_She was beautifully dressed in a flawless white satin gown, it was strapless and had a small amount of beading decorating the trim and torso, her hair was a medium brown that was streaked with blonde high lights, and had orchids decorating it._

He woke suddenly with a start at the tapping of an Eagle Owl at his window. He looked at his bedside clock,_ 'two o'clock in the bloody morning Denali are you bloody mad?'_ he thought as he opened the window for the massive bird to enter his room.

He noticed that he was sweating, so he left the owl on her perch for a moment so he could splash some ice cold water on his face to regain his composure, once he did that he returned to Denali who hooted, and lifted her leg so he could remove the letter she was carrying.

_Dear Dragon,_

_I know that Denali is rather late with this letter, but I just couldn't sleep with out knowing who you are. I need to know who I'm giving my heart away too for the rest of my life, so I can be prepared for bliss or disaster. Please, if it is at all possible, can you give me a hint to who you are?_

_Faithfully yours,_

_Butterfly_

"If only things were that easy 'ey Denali?" Draco sighed as he re-read the letter. He went back to bed regretfully and desperately tired to get back to sleep before dawn crept into his room.


	3. Trying to Find You

**AN: I know this story starts out a little slow, and not very interesting, but the pace quickens in this chapter I swear. Enjoy you lot, - Mirioux**

_Broken_

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh,_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high and steal you pain away_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore…_

**Trying to Find You**

_My innocent little Butterfly,_

_If only things were as easy as me just whispering, or scratching down my name. The traditional betrothal laws are quite firmly imprinted on the blood of the wizarding world's most pure families, which in short means, there is to be no breaking of the rules at all. However, my best mate and I are trying to devise a little plan to get around and maybe even bend these laws slightly, just so I can get a glimpse of my fair lady. The madness of it all is that I have to be in the company of my worst enemy and his entourage, but in the end I have decided that it will most definitely be worth it. You will be receiving an invitation with in the next few days._

_Whole heartedly yours,_

_Dragon_

Hermione was thoroughly excited when she read about the event that she would be able to some what meet her fiancé at. She knew right away that she would be attending no matter what her parents told her, there was no way that she would be able to miss an event such as this. Although she was still uncertain of the idea of being Betrothed to someone she had never even met, she had to admit that she was quite flattered by his seemingly undying devotion to her for not even knowing anything about her. It seemed that he was ready to open her with open arms no matter what, or maybe it was that he was in love with the idea of being in love with someone else.

"So, what's the plan?" Blaise asked as Draco paced back and forth in front of his bedroom window, waiting for Denali to return.

"That's just the thing; I don't have any idea what the bloody hell I'm going to do! Not only that but I can't that bloody girl from my dream out of my head. She's driving me mental Blaise, I have to see her, I have to touch her, I have to hear her voice, I have to know who the fuck she is!" He screamed, utterly dumbfounded at the way this girl he didn't even know was making him feel.

"This is really tearing you apart isn't it," Blaise asked slightly worried about Draco. He had never seen him so confused, or distressed over anything like this in his life.

"I've got an idea, what if you two have some sort of secret meeting somewhere; I know that rules, but what if you don't actually speak to one another, you just are in a place where you know she is?"

"How the bloody hell is that going to work, how am I supposed to know _who _she is and if she's even there then?" Draco demanded; Blaise had obliterated his train of thought with his ingenious idea, but foolish plan.

"Throw a party. Invite everyone in our year from Hogwarts just to be safe about the rules of traditional betrothal, and take another precaution by making it a masquerade, you be a Dragon and she can be the Butterfly, then you'll know who she is but never actually know who she is." Blaise explained, knowing his plan was now fool proof, and completely within the boundaries of the betrothal laws but completely around them as well.

"That means I'd have to invite the _'golden trio'_ and the Weaselette, but if I get my girl it doesn't really matter does it? That is the perfect idea mate, start sending the invitations; I'm going to go make the proper arrangements with my mother. This will be the best end of term bash that had ever been thrown in the history of Hogwarts." Draco exclaimed excitedly exiting the room to search for his mother.

When Draco proposed the idea to Narcissa she was delighted to oblige, and help in any way she could. Of course the event would be held at Malfoy Manor to make sure things would be kept under a moderate amount of control.

Narcissa immediately decided that a dinner would take place for their guests as well, she wasn't about to let her son's school mates go the entire night starving to death, no that just was not the Malfoy way, even if mud bloods, half-bloods, and blood-traitors would be in their midst. Besides, she knew Dumbledore would get wind of this gathering, and it might place Draco back in his good graces, and at least it would give him the chance to have fun his way instead of his father's way.

When Draco returned to his room he found Denali waiting on her perch with a letter attached to her leg from his lovely little butterfly, as he now referred to her. He could hardly contain his fluttering joy.

_Dear Dragon,_

_I'm very excited to see you at this 'secret' rendezvous. I'm sorry to have to tell you that I don't exactly know about the traditional betrothal laws because I wasn't raised by a wizarding family, my parents died when I was young, and I was raised by Muggles, unfortunately. I sincerely hope that this information doesn't make you think ill of me, or change anything between us._

_Looking forward to your response no matter what,_

_Butterfly_

_p.s. what should I wear?_

Draco was shocked by this news, how in bloody Merlin's name had a pureblood witch been left in the care of Muggles, and why would she think that he would feel differently about her? _'Maybe she saw how I treated mud-blood Granger,'_ the only woman whom he hated with all of his very being. Not because she was Muggle-born or because she was _'Golden Boy'_ Potter's little side kick, but because she was so bloody annoying, and such a goody, goody know it all! It blew his mind that the Muggle Gryffindor Princess was so full of pointless information at times; she had a bloody answer to every single question.

Guilt now plagued his mind, _'what if she's a friend of Granger's and she'll hate me once she finds out? I hope she'll still have me,'_ he thought letting out a sigh as he noticed Blaise reading over his shoulder. "Bloody hell Blaise, why don't you just go a head and use my shoulder as a chin rest, and you complain about me invading your space?"

"Why would she think that you don't like muggle-borns?" Blaise laughed, entertained at the thought of Draco actually thinking the same was as Lucius.

"I think because of the way I treat Granger…" He stammered in disbelief.

"This might be a minor set back in the plan mate, but just be the man I know and you still shouldn't have a problem making her fall in love with you," Blaise assured him, "so, what are you planning on writing back to her?"

"I don't know, I might try just telling her the truth about the whole Granger situation, I don't know what else to do, I don't want her to hate me for being mean to her friend, you know as well as I do that I can't really afford to have any more enemies right now." Draco explained stressed out about his new found ordeal.

"Well, let me read it before you send it, you aren't exactly Prince Charming when it comes to explaining annoyances on parchment." Blaise told him chuckling.

Hermione was nervous and slightly worried that Denali hadn't come back with a response yet, and she feared the worst must have happened, _'He must hate me now. I never should have told him I was raised by Muggles, and now I shall have to marry a man that won't love me.'_

"Hermione are you alright?" Her Muggle friend Aleshia questioned as they shopped for things for Hermione's event.

"Oh, fine just wondering why I haven't received a letter from my pen pal in a while," She lied laughing admiring the treasures in the windows of the little shops they passed.

"Do you trust me Hermione?" Aleshia asked as she eyed a salon they were approaching.

"Of course I do Lesh, why wouldn't I?" Hermione was skeptical about her friend asking her such an open ended question.

"Good, because we are going to change some things, you are going to come out a new Hermione Granger, good bye book worm, know it all, hello foxy woman!" Aleshia giggled dragging Hermione into the salon.

When they exited two and a half hours later, Hermione was no longer the brown haired, hazel eyed, shy, yet opinionated girl she had entered as. Now she had her hair cut in long layers, and it had blonde highlights streaked all over it, she no longer had the slightly bushy eyebrows that were constantly out of control, and for the first time ever, she had gotten her nails done; all at Aleshia's insistence and expense.


	4. Apology, Truce, and a Fight

**AN: This is the chapter that begins to put things in motion, sorry that it has been so boring, that was not my intention, please read, review, flame, and as always enjoy – Mirioux**

_Hide and Seek_

…_hmmm what you say, hmm that you only meant well_

_Well of course you did,_

_Hmmm what you say hmm that it's all for the best_

_Well of course it is,_

_Hmm what you say, hmm it isn't what we need _

_And you decided this, _

_Hmm what'd you say, hmm what did she say…_

**Apology, Truce, and a Fight**

Draco Malfoy could not believe that he was about to do the unthinkable, he was hand delivering an invitation to Hermione Granger, the only woman he could hardly stand to be in the same room with unless he had to.

He was there to apologize to her for all the mean things he had said to her, all the names he had called her, and how he treated her as less than human. He hoped that in doing so his Butterfly would think better of him, and still attend his party. Maybe if he was even on his best behavior they could call a truce, he walked up the steps to the rather large house and knocked on the door.

A black haired, blue eyed girl answered the door, "hi, can I help you?" She asked giggling almost hysterically.

"Well, umm… I'm not sure, does Hermione Granger live here?" He asked nervously looking down at the ground.

"Yes she does, may I ask who is calling on her this afternoon?"

"Draco Malfoy, I'd very much like to speak to her if she's home…"

"Just a minute, here come in and I'll go get her, I'm Aleshia by the way," Aleshia greeted as she scampered up the stairs and into Hermione's room. "Hermione, there's a really hott guy downstairs for you, he said his name was Draco something or other, I don't remember,"

"What, you didn't let him in did you?" Hermione shrieked in shock.

"Well, yeah why wouldn't I, the guy is drop dead gorgeous,"

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione yelled dashing down the stairs to rid herself of that maggoty, disgusting, piss worm. "Malfoy, what do you want?"

"Oh Granger…" he stopped short when he saw her, she looked good, in fact she was hott. "…I came to ummm…"

"Well, spit it out already I don't have all damn day," Hermione snapped irritably.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for the way I've treated you the past six years. I know it may sound crazy and incredibly cheesy, but when my father was sent to Azkaban I realized I had the chance to finally be myself, and not him…I don't hate you because you're Muggle-born, in fact I admire that quality in you. I know I sound bloody mental, but I'd like to call a truce and I was hoping that you would attend my masquerade that I'm holding next Saturday." He explained.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Hermione choked in disbelief.

"I said that I'm sorry for being such an arrogant, air headed, bumbling bastard; among other things," He sighed repeating himself, "and I would really like it if you came to this end of term party I'm throwing. Everyone in our year is coming, as well as a couple fifth and sixth years, and I know if you don't go then Potter and Weasley won't go, and I need to apologize to them as well." He couldn't look her in the eyes, he was too ashamed of the way he treated her.

Hermione was impressed by his sincerity, and he had changed since his father went to Azkaban, she knew that much. His apology seemed genuine enough. "Your apology is accepted, and I would very much like to attend your party," She smiled at him as he handed her the invitation, and for the first time ever she saw his eyes twinkle and light up.

"Alright, so umm, truce, I'll let you be and be nice if you will?" He asked holding out his hand to her, she accepted it and shook it.

"Truce," She answered as he turned to leave, "oh, Mal- Draco, one more thing, don't tell anyone about my new look, I want it to be a surprise, among other things…"

"No problem," He assured her as he left.

"Oh my god! I have to write to Ron, Ginny, and Harry about this, they won't believe it!" Hermione laughed breathlessly, running back up the stairs to where Aleshia was waiting for her.

"Hey look, who do you supposed that owl belongs to?" Ron aske3d Ginny as they were de-gnoming the garden. The owl was monstrous; Ron had never seen an Eagle owl that large before.

"No idea, let's go find out," Ginny said as they raced back to the house. They skidded into the kitchen just as Molly Weasley was removing the beautifully decorated parchment from the owl and releasing it.

"Just in time you two, one for you Ronald, and one for you Ginny," Molly said handing each their own parchment. They quickly open them and Ron let out a loud groan.

"Malfoy's throwing an end of term bash and insists that I attend," he scowled.

"Mine says that Hermione's going to be there, and that he'd be delighted to have us attend. Not to mention we'll be the only ones not going to his masquerade if we turn him down." Ginny remarked excitedly. "May we go Mum?"

"I don't see why not, but I want the two of you home by midnight." Molly decided after taking a few minutes to think it over.

"Hermione hates Malfoy, why on earth would she waste her valuable time going to his party?" Ron demanded, assuming that Ginny knew something that he didn't, which in most cases would have been true, but not so in this one.

"Think of it this way Ronald, this will be your chance to ask Hermione to be your date, so you won't mope about as you did at the Yule ball." Ginny suggested, knowing that if he didn't and Hermione showed up with someone he would be a green eyed monster filled with jealousy and envy, even if he was blue eyed.

"Good point Gin, I think I'm going to send Pig with a letter to her right now," Ron spun on his heal and ran to his room to write to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that I don't usually write to you at all during the summer, but Ginny and I just received invitations to Malfoy's party and I just wanted to know if maybe you would be interested in going with me…as my date…anyway, let me know soon._

_Love, _

_Ron_

He looked the letter over a couple times before tying it to Pigwigeon's leg and sending him off. He hoped that Hermione would say yes, because no matter how much he denied it to everyone, even himself, he really did love her with all his heart, and couldn't stand to be away from her.

Pigwigeon arrived back at the burrow at around noon two days later, with two rather long letters strapped to his leg. Once again one was addressed to Ron and the other addressed to Ginny. They both went to their rooms to read their letters in private.

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write back, but unfortunately I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I needed to figure out how I wanted to tell you and Harry. So, I've decided to just tell you what I've found out and then explain it all later, when I see you tomorrow or Saturday at the masquerade. First off, I'm adopted, secondly, I'm apparently a pureblood, and thirdly, I'm supposedly traditionally betrothed to someone, so I'm sorry to say that as much as I want to I won't be able to go as your date with you to Malfoy's party._

_Please don't be upset with me, I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out but I've been so busy trying to get things ready for our last year at Hogwarts, that I haven't really had time. You, Harry, and Ginny are my best friends, and I never intended to keep this from you for so long. I love you all too dearly._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron was infuriated, how could she keep such vital information from him for so long? (He is of course assuming that she had known for quite a while when in fact she hasn't.) Why had she let him make such a fool of himself for so many years if she knew that she was going to be marrying someone else? Why had she led him to believe that he would be able to take her to Malfoy's party if she was engaged? This just wasn't possible. _'If she didn't want to go with me all she had to say was no, she didn't have to make up a whole engagement story for me to get the message,'_ he thought bitterly as he crumpled the letter and stormed into Ginny's room.

"Hermione's engaged Ron, isn't that exciting? Don't be upset with her Ron, she would say yes if she could you know that right?" Ginny asked as she observed the look of pure rage plastered on her brother's face.

"What the fuck ever, if she didn't want to go with me all she had to say was 'no', not make up a story to make me jealous and feel horrid." He snapped.

"She's not making it up Ronald, now stop being such a dope; you and I have been invited to go shopping with Hermione tomorrow for costumes."


	5. The Tango

**AN: Just reminding you that any song I use in these chapters I don't own, nor do I own the characters, story line, you know the drill.**

_You Rock My World_

_My life will never be the same,_

_girl you came and changed,_

_the way I walk the way I talk, _

_I can not explain_

_the things I feel for you _

_girl you know it's true _

_stay with me fulfill my dreams and_

_I'll be all you need…._

_Written & Performed by : Michael Jackson_

**The Tango**

Saturday night came too quickly for Hermione, although she was expecting her fiancé to know of the Malfoy clan, she had no idea there could possibly be a deeper connection.

She sighed as she waited for Ron, Ginny, and Harry to arrive at her house. She looked over the rules for the Masquerade, 1.) The masks may not be removed while on the Malfoy estate, 2.) No names first, last or middle, period, 3.) Costumes should be formal attire magically modified to be your choice of any animal 4.) have your selves a wicked good time.

Hermione's costume was a beautiful midnight blue, slinky, satin dress, that was strapless and was splashed with glitter as well as having a slit to mid thigh, so as to not interfere with the possibility of ball room dancing. She wore a midnight blue glitter mast that covered her eyes and nose, as well as beautifully enchanted blue butterfly wings. Her newly cut and highlighted hair was piled high on her head in a mass of beautiful curls, and she wore a touch of colored lip gloss to give her lips some color.

Ron and Harry wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't insisted on them meeting at her new house, which was near the burrow, and coincidently enough Malfoy Manor as well. Harry had decided to go as a Phoenix (I thought about making him a stag, but he'd look rather stupid with giant antlers on his head.), and Ron as a lion; Ginny looked stunning as a tiger in the orange and black gown she had chosen, (I know it sound hideous, but have a little imagination people!).

Ron had chosen not to speak to Hermione until she had apologized to him for lying to him and hurting his feelings by not attending the party as his date; not to mention he was still angry with her for not telling him that she was betrothed to the _'mysterious dragon'_ as soon as she found out. She chose to act as if nothing had changed between them; she thought that would be the best way for him to forgive her for what ever reason he had chosen to be angry with her this time.

"Wow Hermione, you look fantastic!" Ginny and Harry said in unison in awe of her radiance.

"Thanks, you guys look pretty hott yourselves," she complimented in return. "Even you Ronald."

They flooed from Hermione's house to Malfoy Manor like the invitation had instructed, right on time sparing five or ten minutes before dinner was to be served. As they entered the dining hall, Hermione gasped and Grabbed Ginny's arm roughly.

"What's up," Ginny asked as they fell behind Ron and Harry's gate.

"That's him…" She hissed, rather loudly to her friend as a wave of nausea hit her while eyeing the guy leaning against the banister of the staircase near the dining hall. "I don't think I can do this Ginny,"

"Yes you can, just walk up to him and casually say 'hello' it's not that hard," Ginny laughed shoving Hermione towards him.

She was so excited for Hermione; she would get the chance to meet and if all went according to plan; fall in love and marry her prince charming.

Hermione felt her confidence growing back as she approached him, "now why would a handsome Dragon such as yourself be here all by his lonesome?" She whispered in his ear, as she snuck up behind him.

He spun around, surprised to see that she had found him so fast. "Ah, but you see, I'm no longer alone since my lovely little Butterfly has come to me," he laughed as he offered her his arm and the say together at dinner.

They chatted lightly about their friends, (no names were exchanged of course) and school, anything to keep their identities off the topic list for conversation. Once dinner was finished they made their way to the ball room. "You wouldn't happen to know how to tango would you?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him, at the sight of her elegant dress.

"Why Dragon, I thought you'd never ask, I've taken lesson for as long as I can remember," She said as they swept across the dance floor in step to the beat of the song with their rather provocative dance, adding some modern flare to it. A circle began to form around the couple as he led her into a very low dip that ended the song; they were both breathless and had been so oblivious to their surroundings they were surprised to see their class mates clapping and cheering.

They took a quick stiff bow and sat down at a table near the dance floor, "well, I haven't had a partner that passionate about his dance in a long while," she giggled lightly as she faced him.

"Well, when one must learn something, he must learn it with his heart and soul, as well as his mind," Dragon commented.

"Very wisely said,"

"So, I was wondering if it would be alright if I kissed you," he found himself asking, not quite sure why he had not just taken a chance and kissed her without permission.

She answered by putting her hands on his neck and drawing his lips to hers. As soon as they touched he could no longer help himself, his arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer to him begging for entrance into her mouth, she gratefully grated permission, and he began to explore her cavernous (I wish I could have thought of a less provocative word, but alas cranking out five chapters in three days has left my brain a bit weary) mouth with a passion he had never felt before, not even his passion for ball room dancing, (as unlikely as it may seem) could not compare to the fiery intensity of the passion he had for this young woman; and he didn't even know who she was, her name, or what she looked like.

There was just a deep feeling of knowing her, burning in his soul, he knew that he was meant to be with her forever, and he felt it in the kiss; but what he didn't feel was that in kissing her before knowing her true identity, they had connected their thoughts to one another.

Ron and Harry enjoyed the dinner, and afterwards they mostly sat around and watched everyone else dance, since that was they way they did things. Harry was shocked when he saw Hermione dancing with the guy that she had been sitting next to at the dinner. "Who the bloody hell is that dancing with Hermione?" Ron shouted in a rage.

"I'm going to guess that it's her fiancé," Harry sighed, "no offence, but they do look rather good together, especially dancing like that."

"Doesn't Hermione dance fabulously, I always knew she took lessons, and that she was good, But I didn't know she was that good," Ginny commented as she sat down next to Harry.

The trio watched Hermione and her fiancé finish their dance, and they too joined in the feverish clapping and cheering along with the rest of the crowd. "Come on, let's go talk to them, I'm dying to meet _prince charming_," Ginny squealed excitedly, dragging Harry along behind her, with Ron following sourly behind Harry.

As they approached Ron and Harry watched in horror as their best friend kiss this guy that she didn't even know. This infuriated Ron, and he broke them a part by tackling the Dragon masked guy to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The Butterfly clad girl shouted as she rose to her feet from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Saving you from the humility of getting hurt by him," Ron cried, justifying his rash actions.

"You are nothing but a foul, loathsome, jealous, evil, piece of dog shit; I can't believe you of all people would try to ruin my moment because you can't deal with rejection!" She screamed, and fled the ball room, she was crying hysterically as she flooed back to her house. She ran up the stairs to her room and flung her self on her bed as she sobbed her self to sleep. _'Why Ron, why can't you just let me be happy with out you?'_ she thought as she drifted into a fitful dreamless sleep.


	6. Mind Games

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, I've been having a hard time finding time to type up my thoughts, hope you enjoy.**

_When I Come Around_

_Well, I heard you crying loud, _

_All the way across town, _

_You've been searching for that someone_

_And it's me on the prowl_

_As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself_

_Don't get lonely now,_

_And dry your wining eyes,_

_I'm just roaming for that moment…_

_I've heard it all before, _

_So don't knock down my door,_

_I'm a loser and a user_

_So I don't need no accuser…_

_When I come around…_

_Performed and Written by: Green Day _

**Mind Games**

"I can't believe you ruined that for her AGAIN!" Ginny screamed at Ron. "You are so inconsiderate to other people's feelings," she slapped Ron's hard in the face and turned on her heel, leaving the ball room.

"Get out of my house," the Dragon snarled ordering Harry and Ron out of the mansion.

"Wait, what do you mean your house?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling hit his body like a tsunami wave.

"Just GET OUT!" he shouted in return, shoving them out the front door.

"This is not good," Harry commented as he and Ron removed their masks and trudged off of the Malfoy property.

"What do you mean? I think its great, this means that I might still have a chance at breaking up Hermione's engagement to that horrid, maggot infested pile of cow dung," Ron laughed in a better mood, "once Hermione finds out he threw us out of Malfoy's house she'll be raging pissed!"

"You are bloody hopeless mate," Harry sighed as he shook his head, Ron really had no idea how devastated Hermione would be by his actions toward her fiancé, and how upset she was going to be at Ron when she finally decided to talk to him.

Harry had never known anyone to hold a grudge longer than Hermione Granger, except for the occasions where Ron held a grudge against Hermione, which was not very often, but was happening more frequently now. Ron would get mad at Hermione over the littlest things, and then Harry would be torn between his two best friends, mostly choosing Hermione's side because he knew Ron was being stupid.

"Harry, what do you suppose Hermione's going to do if she's engaged to a Slytherin like Malfoy or Zabini?" Ron wondered, as he dissolved his magic mask with his wand.

"Deal with it, I'm sure, this Betrothal tradition is old magic, once you enter the contract I don't think there's any getting out of it, but I could be wrong. I'm just saying what Hermione's told me,"

Ginny was still at Malfoy Manor when Harry and Ron had been kicked out, she had watched the Dragon masked man kick them out and then climb the stairs slowly. She wanted to apologize to him for her brother's foul actions toward him, so she followed him into the bedroom that he had entered. Before she realized it he had his mask off, and glanced over his shoulder as she opened the door. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, _'No it can't be…Malfoy!'_ she thought as she nearly fainted just at the thought of what Hermione would say when she found out who it was. _'I have to tell her, she'd hate me forever if I didn't.'_

She fled from the room, racing down the stairs to the nearest fireplace. "51 N. Flag Road!" Once Ginny arrived at the Granger household she found Mrs. Granger sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. "Oh, Ginny dear, what are you doing here so early, shouldn't you be at the party with Hermione, or is she on her way as well?" Jane wondered.

"No, she's already here I believe, I told her to go on ahead of me, I was a few minutes behind her." Ginny lied _'More like a half hour behind,'_ she thought as she rushed up to Hermione's room.

She quietly opened the door and saw that Hermione was sleeping, after gently waking her up, Hermione removed her mask, "Oh, Ginny, you're back so early…I didn't mean to leave so soon…"

"I felt bad, and I didn't have anyone I knew to hang out with since Ron and Harry got themselves kicked out anyway, and I needed to tell you that I know who your fiancé is…" Ginny blurted out the last part without even thinking the actions through. "I wanted to apologize to him for the way Ronald was acting, so I followed him…" She paused momentarily.

"And," Hermione asked motioning for Ginny to take a seat next to her.

"It's Malfoy, Hermione; you are engaged to Draco Malfoy…" Ginny explained, not sure how to expect Hermione to react.

"What….that's not possible…Malfoy is vindictive, hateful, vile, disgusting, perverted, incapable of love, despicable, augh, and that awful smirk…he's lacking everything that my dragon has…oh my god…Draco means Dragon…how the bloody hell did this happen, how did I get stuck with that Wanker?" Hermione questioned as she came to her unbelievable conclusion.

"Well, the code name makes sense now. Hermione, you did say that Malfoy apologized to you and personally invited you to his party, maybe its because he knew already, and is trying to turn over a new leaf for you…" Ginny tried to rationalize as she and Hermione changed into their pajamas.

"GINNY, I _can't_ marry Malfoy, I hate him with every molecule in my body, I refuse…oh my god, I can't even look at him the same now, and I kissed him! I hate him more now that I believe I ever have before for not telling me, how could he keep this to himself, that filthy, cockroach eating baboon!" Hermione hissed; she was infuriated by his tactics, "this most certainly is not the way to win my heart!"

"Maybe he really wants to marry you; and you act as if you can just decide not to marry him, you know the Betrothal Tradition is ancient magic. It's a blood contract that is not ideally broken."

"I know that Ginny, but it's Malfoy, I can't just stop hating him over night because he apologized to me and because I _have_ to marry him…"

"And it can't hurt to give him a chance either; I know how much you hate him, and I hate him too, but you're going to have to spend the rest of you life with him."

"I know, and that's why it's going to be the worst summer ever in the history of Hogwarts' students," she sighed as she turned out the light and they tired to go to sleep.

"I just have a question for you, know answer me honestly, and with out being biased; how was that kiss?" Ginny giggled as she lay on the bed that was next to Hermione's.

"If you really must know, before I knew it was Malfoy, it was incredible, the most electrifying feeling of bliss," Hermione sighed dreamily.

Over the next eight weeks, time seemed to crawl for Hermione, she hadn't written back to any of the twelve letters that Dragon had written to her, in fact she hadn't even bothered to open any of them. On top of that, the morning after the party she found her head filled with the voice and thoughts of some guy she didn't even know. She wasn't sure how it happened, but this person had made his way into her mind, and was very worried about what his girlfriend or whatever she was to him was thinking. She hadn't replied to any of his attempts to contact her. Hermione tried to comfort him, not sure if he could hear her like she could hear him.

It was a week before her birthday when the voice in her head finally asked the question she had been anticipating, _'Who are you anyway?'_

_'Well…I'm…I'm not entirely sure if I should tell you who I am, who are you?'_ she demanded in her thoughts.

_'I asked you first,'_

_'I'm Hermione Granger…'_

_'GRANGER, how the hell did you get into my bloody head?'_

_'I should be asking you the same thing,' _she declared, silently demanding to know who had intruded on her thoughts.

_'This is a bloody nightmare,'_ he thought in her head, and just as he had appeared from no where, he disappeared just as quickly.

"What's eating you today, besides your woman not speaking to you," Blaise asked as he and Draco walked along Diagon alley.

"You know how I told you about the girl in my head? Well, it turned out to be Granger," Draco sighed heavily.

"How did she…"

"I have no idea; I've been trying to figure that out myself. It just doesn't make any bloody sense, it's not like we touched, I've not ever heard of anything like this, usually there has to be some sort of physical connection, like a kiss…" Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"What," Blaise asked as he saw the look of pure horror smothering his best friend's perfectly featured face.

"The only woman I've kissed all summer is _her_…I've got to get home and find that book, come on you're going to help me," Draco ordered, grabbing Blaise by the collar and dragging him back toward Malfoy Manor.

"Well no shit, thanks for that insightful update Captain Obvious!" Blaise teased.

Three hours later, after going through every book that even mentioned the word Betrothal or Marriage, and even some that didn't, Draco and Blaise found the two volume set they had been in search of. "So, look for anything that has to do with the miniscule Betrothal Tradition laws, details, rules, whatever you want to call them," Draco directed as the two of them scanned the chapters of the books.

"I think I may have found something mate," Blaise commented, "it says right here that if any prolonged physical contact is made before the official announcement of the engagement, then the minds of the betrothed have a chance of becoming connected. Although this is typically a rarity, it happens commonly between couples that possess mutual disdain for each other, in order to help them better understand themselves, and their partner, as well as help them learn to love one another." Blaise read out loud.

"I think I need to strangle the life out of some poor defenseless animal," Draco mumbled sarcastically, "anything else I should know while we're at it?"

"Not so far. So what this means then, is that Granger is your fiancée, because you've only kissed _her_, as you said before; and now Granger's thoughts are in your head, that explains a lot, don't you agree,"

"Yes, it explains far too much."


	7. Blissfully Happy, and Completely in Love

_Blvd. Of Broken Dreams_

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the blvd. of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone…_

_Written and preformed by: Green Day_

**Blissfully Happy, and Completely in Love**

"Happy seventeenth birthday Darling," Hermione's mother squealed as she came down stairs that morning.

Hermione sleepily raised her eye brows, spun on her heel and went back to her room, "wake me up on August thirtieth, so I can skip this whole engagement thing." Hermione muttered as she slammed her bedroom door and fell back in bed. "This is like me living in my worst nightmare…" she sighed as she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. _'Why did they have to choose us?'_

_'Because it was destiny, it's as simple as that.' _Draco replied.

_'Oh what would you know about this? Your life is perfect,'_ she snapped vindictively.

_'Correction, it was perfect until I found out I was marrying you!'_ he shot back bitterly.

_'Go to hell Malfoy, and get OUT OF MY HEAD!'_ she screamed both in her head and out loud. "There has to be a way out of this…" Hermione rose from her bed and decided that she needed to take a very long shower in order to even consider being pleasant to any of her guests, which would included both her friends, and Malfoy's friends.

Ginny arrived an hour later to help with decorating and getting Hermione's hair and makeup done, with out Hermione purposely making herself completely physically unappealing to anyone. "You know, it might not be as bad as you think, I mean if you think about it, you wont ever have to worry about not having the money to buy anything your heart desires."

"Ginny, money doesn't buy happiness, or love for that matter, money buys lust, power, and generates hate, and the Malfoy's are a perfect example of that." Hermione scowled as her friend finished applying the mascara to her eye lashes.

"You aren't going to be completely ghastly to him are you? I mean you two did have a truce a few weeks ago…"

"You're right, I'm going to try really hard to be civil, but, nice and loving are out of the question when we are not in public." Hermione sighed, hating the fact that she would have to pretend to be blissfully happy and completely in love with Malfoy in public, according to the by-laws of the Betrothal Tradition, as well as remembering that if she cheated on Malfoy she would be killed, and she really wasn't willing to risk her life for some physical satisfaction.

"Something tells me that you are going to get emotionally involved weather you like it or not," Ginny teased as she helped zip the back of Hermione's forest green dress. "By the way, you look great, I love your hair, and I'm sure that Draco will love it too."

"Ginny, since when did Malfoy become Draco?" Hermione shrieked in surprise at her best friend saying his first name.

"Since he became you fiancé, besides, it's a very exotic and sexy name," Ginny giggled.

"Maybe you should be the one marrying him then," Hermione teased, as she slipped on her three inch pumps and the two of them descended the stairs in a fit of giggles at the thought of Ginny marrying Draco Malfoy instead of Harry Potter.

"Like that would ever happen," Ginny whispered as they met up with Harry and Ron at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow, Hermione, you look phenomenal as usual," Harry complimented as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a rib cracking hug.

"I could get away with murder in this dress then, because I'm seriously considering it," she smirked making the sarcasm drip from her voice when she was in fact very serious.

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"I most certainly would." Ron spat, glaring at Hermione, he hated her for hiding her fiancé's name from him until the night before. But he hated Malfoy more for his stripe of good fortune.

There was a knock at the door and that forced Hermione to divert her attention to her arriving guests. She and Ginny opened the door only to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. "Well, my hopes just plummeted to a rather gruesome death, as they smashed into the ground." Hermione grumbled as she let the two boys in. Harry and Ron took their leave of them and joined the rest of their friends outside.

"Nice to see you as well Hermione," Draco whispered as he took her hand and laid a sort kiss upon it, as a gentleman would.

Hermione just gave Ginny a look that screamed 'did he just use my first name', and Ginny nodded in response.

_'Yes, actually I thought that would be rather appropriate, since we are to be spending the rest of our lives together,'_ He thought to her as he caught her gaze with his ice blue eyes. She snatched her hand away quickly trying to hide her disgust, and led the way to the back yard where the festivities would take place.

She was shocked at how he was so…accepting of their current situation and wonder what had happened to him over the summer to make him seemingly so suddenly change his mind. It had only been a couple hours since their last horrid exchange of thoughts, but she knew that she would have to read all the letters that he had sent to her to see if they would give her some sort of insight to why Draco Malfoy was so willing to give himself to her completely. _'He could be just a really good actor…'_ she reminded herself. "Is your mother going to be able to attend our festive occasion?" She wondered quietly, as they walked side by side.

"My mother has been looking forward to this the entire summer, and she makes a habit of being fashionably late; although she did promise to be early on our wedding day." He chuckled, as he once again surprised her by opening the door for her, and she felt a shiver of delight as he placed his hand on the small of her back by mere accident.

"Well, in that case I look forward to meeting her. Now if you'll excuse me," Hermione commented as she left Draco's side to go speak with Ginny and Harry.

"So, how's it going, I noticed he's going out of his way to be nice to you?" Harry observed as Hermione joined them.

"Yes he actually is, but that doesn't mean that he won't take the first chance he gets to be a complete bastard to you, Ginny, and Ron." Hermione sighed hating to admit that.

"We can handle him Hermione, you just go and enjoy yourself, don't let him get the best of you today," Ginny told her, and hugged her as she noticed her friend's eyes begin to well with tears.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and the Weaselette, good to see that the two of you could make it to _my_ engagement, however, it seems that the Weasel himself is missing," Draco sneered as he approached the group, and placed his arm around Hermione's waist, "Doesn't my fiancé look stunning, and what an appropriate color as well," he whispered against her neck, his hot breath making the back of her neck tingle.

Hermione tried desperately to find his thoughts in her mind to try to find out what exactly he was up to, but it was to no avail, she was lost in a state of overwhelming feelings that she had never felt before, not even when Viktor Krum had been around her. She wasn't sure if she should go along with his display of what seemed like sincere affection, or if she should shake it off and relinquish her body from his firm yet gentle grip he had on her hip. Luckily for Hermione, the door bell rang once again, and she slipped right out of Malfoy's grip, with Ginny right behind her to answer the door. "What the hell was that?" Ginny asked shocked at how Hermione had let Malfoy touch her.

"Blissfully happy and completely in love," Hermione snapped, as they reached the door, opening it to reveal Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott.

"What are you doing here _Mudblood_?" Pansy demanded, shoving past Hermione and Ginny.

"It's _my_ engagement party," Hermione smirked evilly at Parkinson, "The other guests are outside in the back yard, and I'm not a Mudblood any more."

"Ah, Pansy, good to see that you've met my fiancé, please, enjoy our party," Draco said from behind Hermione once again. "You know, people aren't supposed to know that we are engaged until our parents make the announcement, but how could I expect you to know any better. Just remember love, blissfully happy, and completely in love…"

"How could I forget when I have you to remind me?" Hermione muttered pushing past Malfoy, and retreated back into her back yard, _'I'm so confused by his actions, I don't know what to do, or what to say, I don't even know what to think.'_ She thought, as she let out a sigh of despair.

Draco watched her from afar, seeing her sadness hurt him, and he wasn't quite sure why, "she should be nothing to me…" he whispered, but he knew that the connection that they had made before they knew who the other was, was the reason why he wanted to make her feel better. He knew he could say all the mean things in the world to her and about her, but that unknown love he had for her when she was his butterfly would remain in his heart. _'She should be nothing but a mudblood to me, but I'd be lying to myself if I truly believed that…I'd be no better than my father, and I am not Lucius.'_ He decided.

_'If you are not your father, than prove it to me, show me that you are different,'_ he heard her say, as their eyes caught for a moment, and she went to him. Draco found himself hugging her close to him, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her captivating scent.

"Give me a chance Hermione, let me learn to love you," He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from him slightly, "if you can prove to me that you aren't your father than I am willing to let us learn to love each other. But until then, do not expect me to do anything but pretend in public, as we are supposed to do."

"Agreed," he sighed, surprised to hear the sadness in his voice. They parted, and she avoided him until his mother Narcissa arrived with the company of her parents.


	8. The Official Engagemnet and the Jealous

_My Happy Ending_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin' _

_In a city so dead,_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away…_

_Written and Performed By: Avril Lavigne _

**The Official Engagement and the Jealous Rage**

When the three adults entered the back yard, everyone fell silent, knowing that the announcement would be made shortly. Bryan and Jane found Hermione and joined Narcissa and Draco in the middle of their back yard.

"As you all know, you have been asked to attend this party for our daughter Hermione's seventeenth birthday, however, this joyous occasion is to also celebrate her engagement, to none other than Draco Malfoy." Bryan announced as the crowd of teenagers slowly began to clap and cheer for them.

"As you may also know, we Malfoy's never marry outside of purebloods," Narcissa continued, "so it is my pleasure to announce that Miss Hermione Granger is of a pureblood clan."

There were more cheers from the Slytherins that had come in attendance to the party. "Please, enjoy the rest of your evening, we need to take you two guests of honor and speak of the Betrothal rights, and laws. However, Ginny Weasley, and Blaise Zabini need to come with us as well." Jane Granger called as the teenagers went back to their chattering and various other activities.

Blaise and Ginny followed the group into the house where the sat at the kitchen table. "Alright, you two, I know that you must be shocked to find out all of this information so quickly, and so close to school, but it is the way of the Betrothal Traditions." Narcissa explained. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of, firstly in public the two of you must act as if you are the happiest couple in the world, and completely in love with each other, even if you are not."

"Secondly," Jane continued from Narcissa, "it is very important the at the two of you are faithful to each other, if you let your lust get the better of you, the one committing the act of infidelity will die, and that in turn will cause your partner to die of a broken heart." Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

_'I can stay true if you can,' _he commented.

_'Then you have nothing to worry about, because I'm not the cheating type,'_ she answered.

"Thirdly," Bryan sighed taking his turn, "until you are married, the two of you must seem to be inseparable, and that means that you will have to spend all of you time together when you are not in class, sports, or sleeping, this is to ensure that you two can find a way to tolerate each other's antics if you don't, can't, or won't fall in love with each other."

"The last thing, is that after you are married, it is required that you have at least one child to continue the pureblood race. I now that you don't agree with this law Draco, but these laws were forged long before you came around, and I'm sure that you don't agree either Hermione; but dire consequences will result if you do not conceive with in the first five years or marriage." Narcissa finished.

"So, when is the wedding going to be?" Ginny asked nervously, as Hermione shot her a death glare.

"That is for Draco and Hermione to decide, but it has to be before the end of next summer," Jane answered. "Oh, one more thing, Blaise and Ginny, you two are to keep an eye on Hermione and Draco, and remind them of the rules they must follow. Alright you four go and enjoy yourselves,"

The adults left the table to join the festivities outside, and left the four of them to sit in awkward silence, and just look at each other. "Before I forget, this is for you Hermione, it was my mother's and my grand mother's, it goes back a few generations, I'm not sure how old it is, but it will change itself into what you like…" Draco remarked handing her the black velvet box after breaking the silence.

She reluctantly accepted the box and opened it to reveal a large oval shaped diamond ring with rubies and emeralds surrounding the band. "Its beautiful," she gasped, as he saw the diamond's sparkle glint in her eyes. She placed it on her left ring finger, fitting her perfectly, and they rejoined the group that was outside.

Draco and Hermione stayed inside for a moment longer than Blaise and Ginny, and as she let out a sigh, she took Draco's hand in hers, and smiled weakly at him as he looked deeply into her eyes. _'We don't have to do this just yet…'_ he started thinking.

_'Yes, we do,'_ she interrupted him, as they walked out of her house, hand in hand. A few of their guests let out gasps of confusion, and Pansy Parkinson went as far as to faint.

Ron and Harry were among those who were shocked beyond belief, and Ron was so infuriated that he had unknowingly snapped the plastic fork that he had been using in half. "Why did he have to pick _her_?" he snarled bitterly.

"He didn't pick her Ron, their parents made this arrangement before they were even born." Harry reminded his friend, "it was a blood pact between two families that trusted each other unconditionally, there's nothing that the two of us can do about this arrangement, so just let it go," Harry advised, knowing that sooner or later Ron would try to formulate a plan to try to get Hermione out of the undesirable situation, but Harry also knew that some things no matter how bad, had to be left to be figured out by those involved, instead of those who disapproved of the situation.

"How can I just sit by and watch the girl that I love, go off and marry someone I know to hate her and who will probably hurt her in ways unimaginable? It's not right for me to just sit by and let this happen," Ron protested.

"Look, I know that this bothers you, it bothers me too, but this is for Hermione and Malfoy to figure out themselves. For all we know they could really be happy together, you know that Hermione doesn't talk about her personal life with us, which means that she doesn't want ups involved in it alright, now, if she were to come to us asking us for help that would be a completely different story," Harry explained to Ron hoping that this time he would understand, and try not to mess things up unless asked to by Hermione.

They watched as the other guests went up to Draco and Hermione and congratulated them by shaking their hands or hugging them, Ginny and Blaise were the first to do so, and then Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas, most of the Gryffindors followed suit after that, and then the Slytherins as much as they hated to do so. Most of them came to the decision that they were not about to be out done by Gryffindors. Harry went up to hug Hermione, but Ron sat stationary in his seat until she came to him, with Malfoy close behind her. "Ronald, aren't you going to even say hi to me?" she asked, very hurt by her best friend's actions.

"Why should I? You are about to marry the enemy…"

"Draco is not his father Ronald! What he has done or said to me in the past has been forgiven, because he came to me and apologized to me for everything. If you can not accept me as your friend because of something that was decided before my birth, then you don't deserve to be my friend," she was fuming as she said this, "so, please remove yourself from my house…" She whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"WHAT, Hermione you can't honestly mean that can you?" Ron questioned feeling his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

"You heard me Ron, leave." She repeated coldly, "if I have to I will have Draco escort you to the door,"

He stood up gingerly, with a scowl plastered on his face, "I can't believe that you would choose Malfoy over your friends," he muttered.

She turned to face him, "As I said before, _I_ did not choose this, my parents did, and by accusing me of doing so you have lost my friendship!" she hissed angrily at him. "I thought that you of all people would understand that I didn't want this, but I guess that I was wrong, and so was everyone else that swore to me that you loved me,"

"I do love you Hermione, more that you will ever know, but I can't come to terms with you having to marry the enemy, if I had it my way, it would be me that you were engaged too, but it's clear to me that he means more to you than I do," Ron shouted as he stormed off of the Granger property.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione with disappointment.

"He accused me of choosing Malfoy over him, you and Ginny, as well as others, I hope you don't think ill of me Harry, and I hope that you wouldn't believe that." Hermione whispered, sadly as she went back into her house. _'This day has been the worst one of my life so far, is anything ever going to go my way for once…'_


	9. The Return to Hogwarts

**AN: So this is the chapter that begins to go deeper into this whole Betrothal Tradition, it gets a little confusing, please ask if you have any questions, hope you enjoy. –Mirioux**

_We Are_

…_what about the world today,_

_What about the place that we call home,_

_We've never been so many,_

_And we've never been so alone,_

_Keep watching from your picket fence,_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense,_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are._

_You wash your hands, _

_You come out clean,_

_You fail to recognize the enemies with in,_

_You say we're not responsible _

_But we are, we are_

_We are,_

_One step forward, _

_Making two steps back,_

_My oh my,_

_Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life,_

_Lining up for the grand illusion,_

_No answers for no questions asked…_

_Performed By: Ana_

**The Return to Hogwarts**

"You know, this hasn't been too horrible, at least not with out current arrangement," Draco commented as he stood next to Hermione on platform 9 ¾.

"Yes, I agree, except for the mind to mind connection, which might I add is getting a little bit out of control here," Hermione growled, she was grumpy and she wasn't about to play nice with him after the way he had entered her room and ripped the sheets off of her bed at seven-thirty that morning; only to reveal that she slept in a camisole and a pair of booty shorts. He had stared in awe at her flawless body until she had pierced the silence with a blood curdling scream.

"Look, I said I was sorry about that," he protested, _'Even if I didn't mean it,'_ he continued on it thought.

_'I heard that,'_ she rudely reminded him of their now almost constant presence in the other's mind.

_'I'm sorry I can't control what I think sometimes, and I thought you'd enjoy knowing that I find your body beautiful…why did I just tell you that?'_ Draco sighed, noting that he had made Hermione blush slightly.

_'That's beside the point that you violated my personal space, not to mention eye fucked the hell out of me,' _she shouted silently at him, and left him standing there as she boarded the train.

"How did you know that? You were asleep." Draco demanded scrambling after her.

"Mind reading, hello, did you miss that part, or just forget?" She snapped entering an empty train compartment, and slamming the door in his face.

His face twisted in irritation as he quickly re-opened the door and entered, "How can I make this up to you? We can't let everyone know that we aren't in love or at least in perfect harmony with one another, not that it's that hard to see we are in constant disarray,"

"Apologize to me and mean it." She remarked opening one of the many books she had brought for the trip.

"I'm not going to apologize then,"

"Well, I'm not going to play this ridiculous pureblood game then," she answered rolling her eyes at the idea.

She infuriated Draco, how could he possibly win this argument? She was impossible to get along and deal with. All she wanted to do was bicker so she could force him to compromise with her, which he despised her for, but at the same time was amazed at how well she could manipulate him, with out him knowing it when it was happening. "Alright fine, I'm sorry for invading you space without permission, but I'm not sorry for looking at a perfection such as the female body," He announced, pleading on his knees with her, "Now will you please make both of us look good since we have to go see Dumbledore?"

"Fine," she hissed, as they left the compartment to find Professor Dumbledore. Draco gingerly placed his arm around Hermione's waist lightly, and they both plastered their best fake smiles on their faces.

Almost immediately, the entire student body that was out and about in the corridors trying to find a train compartment, began pointing fingers and whispering about them. _'Oh for goodness sake, this is getting ridiculous,'_ Hermione thought, disgusted by the actions of her fellow classmates.

_'They're just shocked. It's not every day that you see the two most infamous enemies to the death in the school acting all lovey dovey with each other. Hell, they'd be surprised if we were just getting along.'_ Draco laughed slightly as he thought this.

"This is hopeless, what were they thinking when they decided we would be perfect for each other? This clearly is not going to work out for us," Hermione muttered as she stormed off ahead of Draco.

'_That certainly doesn't make things any easier,'_ Draco thought as he continued down the corridor.

He entered the compartment that housed professor Dumbledore and sat down quietly next to Hermione. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you could make it. I was about to announce to Miss Granger that the two of you have been made Head Boy and Head Girl." Professor Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "Now it has come to my attention that you two are engaged, my congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you Professor," Draco and Hermione chirped in unison, and then scowled at one another.

"Now, here are you Head badges, and your lists of duties. Please feel free to enjoy the rest of your journey, the prefects as you know, will be in charge of hall monitoring."

The couple bid him farewell and exited the room, back into the corridor of judgmental peers. Hermione immediately whisked away from Draco in search of solitary refuge from him and everyone else. He wasn't quite sure why he was following her, he just felt like it was the right thing to do. "Stop following me, I don't want to have anything to do with you," she snarled looking over her shoulder to give him the death glare.

"Well you don't exactly have a choice in the matter Granger," he growled in reply as he shoved her into their compartment and locked the door behind him. "Now you need

To get over you _high _and _mighty _self and realize that your life, as well as mine is at risk if we can't get along; there is more to a Betrothal Right than just the Blood Pact. Our parents practically sold us to each other, when we were born our souls were sown together; that is what makes us destined to be together whether we like it or not, and we won't ever be able to love any one if we can't learn to love each other!" Draco shouted hoping that maybe now she would get the message, as he cornered Hermione against the far wall of the compartment.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't realize so much was at stake…" She whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Of course you didn't, but I don't think it will really change anything now that you know, so if you don't care about our lives, and you want a war, then you've got one," he whispered in her ear. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, and began to leave her to cry by herself.

"Please, don't leave me…" She choked as he stopped at the door. "I'm sorry, I can change, just give me a chance to adjust to the 'new' you…" she pleaded as she pulled her crumpled body into a standing position.

"Give me one good reason why I should? I've tried to be civil to you, I've even gone as far as to be exceedingly nice to you, and for what, so you can shoot me down and accuse me of being Lucius?" he demanded coldly.

"Because you aren't your father, and forgiveness would really prove to me that you are nothing like him…" She realized as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How can I resist you when you look as helpless as you truly are," Draco teased as he drew Hermione into a heartfelt hug, not sure why he had done so.

She clung to him, crying hysterically, there was just something comforting about his arms being around her. She felt as if nothing in the world could hurt her. "Why would they do this to us?" She sobbed, begging Draco to answer her question.

"They thought that we would grow up together and fall in love anyway. My mother was your birth mother's best friend, that's why they did the blood pact, that's how close they were. They were closer than sisters, and they did everything together. Narcissa loved Danielle more than she loved Andromeda and Bellatrix and my mother was devastated when your parents died," he explained to her as they sat down, "I didn't know your parents, but from what my mother has told me about them, they loved you very much, and they wanted to keep you safe at all costs…this is them…my mother, and Danielle, your mother…" he trailed off as he dug into his pocket for the crumpled picture. " I found this a couple days ago, and I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you."

She took the photograph from him and saw a younger, more vibrant and carefree Narcissa Malfoy, and another young woman, both had new borns in their arms, "My mother…Danielle?"

"Yes, and by the looks of it, I'd say that you get your looks from her," he said pointing out the same honey brown locks of hair, in a mane of curls, only Danielle's was much more tamable.

"Thank you Draco, this means a lot to me," Hermione said, planting a soft kiss on his check quickly, and leaving the Heads' train compartment.

She went in search of Ginny and Harry, she found them quickly, along with Ron, Neville, and Luna, and told them everything that had happened, and showed them the picture that Draco had given to her.

"Wow, that was really unlike him to give you something so sentimental." Harry snorted, slightly put off by Malfoy's antics, making it a little bit hard to hate him as much.

"I know, but he's really trying hard to prove to me that he's nothing like Lucius. I'm actually quite impressed with his progress," Hermione blurted out before thinking.

"I think that it was very sweet of him," Ginny gushed with a sigh.

"You girls are bloody mental." Ron snapped, going back to his chocolate frogs, and quidditch catalog.

"Well, I better get back; I still have to change into my robes. See you guys at the feast." She waved to them and left their room. _'Maybe he really is trying to change…'_ she thought as she re-entered the Head's compartment, only to find Draco seemingly asleep on the bench. _'That's so like him.'_ She giggled to herself and changed into her school robes.


	10. Giving Us a Chance

_Tainted Love_

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away,_

_I've got to get away from the pain you drive in the heart of me,_

_The love we share seems to go no where,_

_I've lost my life I toss and turn I can't sleep at night,_

_Once I ran to you, now I run from you, _

_This tainted love you've given_

_I've gave you all a boy could give you take my tears and that's not nearly all,_

_Tainted love…_

_Remake Performed by: Marilyn Manson_

**Giving Us a Chance**

After the feast Professor Dumbledore led the two head students to their dorm, "Here is your portrait, Duluca the ware wolf is in there somewhere. As usual everything is already inside waiting for you, and your pass word is pop corn shrimp. Good night,"

"Good night professor," They said in unison as they gazed at the portrait of the full moon with a ware wolf in it.

"Pass word," The wolf growled appropriately.

"Popcorn shrimp," Hermione remarked sweetly and the portrait swung open. They entered their common room which was decorated with Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, and there were two doors leading to separate rooms. One marked 'Head Girl', and the other marked 'Head Boy'. Hermione ran to her room and opened the door, a king sized four poster bed was placed at the far eastern wall, and on the northern wall was the closest door, and on the western wall there was another door, Hermione guessed it was a door to a bathroom. She entered to find a large Jacuzzi sized tub and twin showers on opposite sides of the bathroom, as well as twin sinks, but only a single toilet. "One bathroom, we have to share?" She heard from across the room.

"I guess it only makes sense," She whispered in response.

"That's alright with me if it's alright with you,"

"It's fine with me, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a bath." Hermione announced shoving Draco out of the bathroom.

An hour later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom in a red tank top and black sweat pants; her hair was in a tight braid that draped over her shoulder to the middle of her back. She grabbed one of her books, and curled up on a green couch in front of the roaring fire.

Draco was already in the common room, sitting in an overstuffed scarlet arm chair, reading as well. He stopped what he was doing when he heard Hermione's door open, and watched her walk all the way to the couch she planted herself in. _'God she's hot,'_ Draco smiled with a long contented sigh. Hermione glanced over her book and giggled slightly, _'I can't believe I just thought that, she probably heard it all,'_ he got up and bid her good night, retiring himself into the comfort of his own room.

AS hew as beginning to climb into his bed, there was a knock at his door; he opened it only to find Hermione throwing herself into his arms. Their eyes met, and he was swept into a whirlwind of emotion as he gazed into her hazel orbs of fury. She kissed him, deeply, passionately, begging to gain entrance to his mouth, he granted access and as her tongue tickled his he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, carrying her to his bed. They broke apart breathing heavily, "That was incredible…" he gasped as he laid on his bed next to her, his head propped up on his hand. He realized the same fiery explosion of emotions had taken control of them just as they had when the two had kissed at the masquerade.

"What's the occasion Love?" He wondered, hoping he hadn't ruined the moment.

"I saw how you looked at me, and I wanted to find out if the feelings from our kiss over the summer were real…" She blushed; embarrassed that she had reminded him of their first kiss.

"That electrifying, deeply satisfying, leaves you wanting more excitement," Draco whispered knowing exactly what Hermione was talking about.

"You felt it too then? I wondered if maybe that had something to do with you being so nice and understanding of me." Hermione was slightly surprised that he had felt the same feelings that she had.

"Yes, I felt it. But that has nothing to do with why I changed, well, I guess it does a bit, but I mean I changed because it was for the best. You and everyone else need to know the real me, the me that Blaise and my mother see all the time. Not the person whom my father wanted me to be." Draco explained turning onto his back, and staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I like the real you I believe, but we still have to get to know each other, and I hope that you will like the real me," she kissed him once more, "Good night my Dragon,' she whispered as she went back to her room.

The next morning Hermione woke bright and early to the sound of the running water in the shower coming to a halt, _'Draco must be up…I mean Malfoy…or do I mean Draco…?'_ she thought as her mind lingered on the events of the night before _'I mean Draco, it was real. Every thing that happened last night wasn't it…?'_ she wondered to herself, as she quickly dressed and entered the common room, at the very same time that Draco was exiting his room.

"Good morning Love," Draco cheerfully greeted lightly kissing her cheek as they came together, and then leaving the shared space, "Coming to breakfast?" he asked once he got to the door, realizing she hadn't been following him.

"Oh, yes of course," she said as she ran to join him. She took him by the hand, and found it easy to smile as she walked to the great hall with him. He had never had a girl hold his hand really the way that Hermione had insisted upon doing when they were out together in public.

Once again they found those students who had witnessed the phenomenon the day before were shocked to see the couple nearly glued at the hip. "Hermione, why on Earth are you and Malfoy getting along, and holding hands even," Collin Creevy asked.

"Well, you see Collin, Draco and I are engaged…Betrothed actually, by Blood pact and we're just trying to make the best of our situation." Hermione explained quite calmly.

She was taking the intrusion of their privacy much more maturely than Draco was, he was fuming. It was taking everything he had inside of him to not tear Creevy's blood head off, and tell everyone else that was watching the civil confrontation to mind their own fucking business. She must have been reading his mind to have handled the problem so quickly and calmly. "People are starting to talk Hermione; the two of you shouldn't be physically expressing yourselves if you want to keep a clean reputation around him." Collin advised her.

"Fuck what they say!" Draco yelled, "what if I want the whole bloody world to know how I feel about Hermione, what if I want to express my love for her in front of everyone? Screw them, I just don't care anymore!"

"Malfoy can't really be serious, can he Hermione, I mean about the whole loving you thing," Collin wondered backing away from an infuriated advancing Draco.

"Well, I don't think he's lying if that's what you mean," Hermione remarked, "Draco please, let him be, he's just the one that's brave enough to say what everyone else is thinking…" she pleaded as she pulled on Draco's arm, refusing to release his hand.

"You're right, he's not worth my time, or my energy," Draco snapped over his shoulder at Collin as Hermione dragged him away into the great hall.

"Who does that Mudblood think she is, draping herself all over _my_ Drakie-poo?" Pansy Parkinson growled as she watched Draco and Hermione enter the great hall.

"Hey Parkinson, Draco has never been yours, and Granger isn't a Mudblood." Blaise snarled in defense of his best mate.

"Well, she most certainly resembles and smells like a Mudblood, so she must be, unless she's a Weasley," Pansy retaliated as she swaggered away toward Draco and Hermione to cause some more trouble for the couple. "Granger, remove you self from such pureblood superiority!" She barked as she poked Hermione in the shoulder.

"Excuse me, whom exactly are you speaking of?" Hermione shouted; if there was some one that irritated her more than Draco Malfoy himself, it was Pansy Parkinson.

"You heard me _Mudblood_; remove your inferior self from _my_ Drakie-Poo!" Pansy repeated.

"Drakie-Poo huh, that's a horrid nick name." Hermione whispered to him, "You know Parkinson; I don't think that I'll be removing myself from Draco any time soon. I'm rather quite comfortable here, and I'm most certain that you aren't a real threat to me. Especially since pureblood runs through my veins,"

"Beat it Pansy, or I'll hex you myself," Draco growled, "Just go away, before you get yourself hurt, or worse expelled." Pansy, shocked by Draco standing up for Mudblood Granger, found herself obeying Draco's commands, it was strange how he held such an influence over her. Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at him and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

_'You didn't have to step in like that,'_ Hermione thought to Draco, watching him sit down at the Slytherin table.

_'I know, but I wanted to, no one deserves to be harassed by Parkinson, especially not you,'_ he replied as Hermione watched his face squirm in horror as Pansy latched herself onto Draco's arm. _'Excuse me while I retrieve my arm.'_

_'No problem, enjoy,'_ Hermione giggled as she witnessed her fiancé blow out Pansy's eardrum with his roar of fury.

"Hermione are you feeling ok? I thought I just heard you giggle, at Malfoy," Harry pondered staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh, no not at anything he said or did, just at his current predicament with pug faced Parkinson." Hermione pointed out with a sigh.

"Doesn't that make you angry though?" Ginny blurted out.

"What could I possibly have to worry about with Parkinson? She's not even close to being a threat to me, I am everything she isn't, and besides, what could Draco possibly see in her that he can't have in me?" Hermione contemplated shocking Ginny, Ron and Harry with her sudden flash of cocky confidence. "Well, I'll see you guys around, I'm off to Potions," She sighed with a flip of her hair over her shoulder, and she left the great hall swinging her hips like she ruled the world, and for a moment, to every guy in the great hall she did.


	11. The New Hermione

_Getting Away With Murder_

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_

_I need to evaluate _

_What creates my own madness?_

_And I'm a glutton for your punishment _

_And you're the master_

_And I am waiting for disaster_

_I feel irrational so confrontational_

_To tell the truth I am getting away with murder_

_It is impossible to never tell the truth but the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_Written and performed by: Papa Roach _

**The New Hermione**

The rest of the morning went on pretty flawlessly; Professor Snape had decided to amuse himself by pairing Slytherin boys with Gryffindor girls, and Slytherin girls with Gryffindor boys. Harry had the bad luck of being stuck with Pansy Parkinson who howled like a stuck pig for the majority of the class period. Draco got lucky and was paired with Hermione, while Ron was coupled with Millicent Bulstrode, who wasn't a big talker, unless you made her angry. Which Ron was doing a pretty good job of it, "What the hell Weasley," She yelled, "You just added three times more Mandrake than it called for, do you even know what you are doing?"

"Hey, I don't see you doing anything but reading," Ron shouted back.

"That's because I've already put my half in, in the right portions and the correct order you bumbling idiot. Besides, I'm reading because I wasn't sure if you even knew how to read, considering you are a _Weasley_ and all," she spat with a slight smile creeping across her lips. As she finished the bell rang and they quickly filled their vials and took them to Snape's desk.

Hermione and Draco had the privilege of sitting behind Ron and Millicent, and were quite entertained by the altercations between the two. _'Those two could become the new infamous couple,'_ Hermione thought, Draco obviously heard because he was nearly falling out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"They will never be as infamous as us, especially not since we are…"

"…getting along so well?"

"Exactly. But I'm sure entertainment will ensue from them," Draco chuckled as they walked to the green house fro Herbology.

"Of course it will, if it's one thing I know, it's that Ronald Weasley will not take any flack from girls," Hermione confided in him.

The couple ended up in all of the same classes, thanks to them being Head Boy and Head Girl, and took the time to work together and get to know each other. The only times they weren't together was at lunch and dinner where they sat with their separate groups of friends.

"You and Malfoy seem to be getting on rather well," Ginny whispered to her as Ron and Harry discussed the events of Potions that day.

"He's not so bad, quite smart, and he has his moments when he's funny, and he's been understanding of my concerns and such," Hermione smiled.

"Oh really, and I'm sure that your opinion of him hasn't changed at all?" Ginny teased sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Hermione.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure I was to release such information to you Ginny Weasley," Hermione giggled.

"Who am I going to tell Hermione? Do you honestly think I'll be letting Harry and Ron know?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, if you want me to be completely honest with you, I'm not sure if I'm quite myself, for all I know, he could have slipped me a love potion." Hermione suddenly felt giddy at the thought of Draco's desperation for her to like him.

Ginny just gave her a slight smirk, "Love potion? You are completely smitten with your worst enemy, and the best part is, you have no idea what has consumed your entire being,"

"I think it might have something to do with the mind bonding…or the soul sewing…could it do that? I mean I've tried to do some research on it, but I've not found any books on the subject, not even in the restricted section…"

"That's because it's dark magic!" Ron snarled, letting them know he had been secretly eavesdropping.

"That would explain it, but we have books containing dark magic in them…"

"Not black magic like a blood pact though," Ginny interrupted, "Those things like mind bonding and soul sewing are the practices of truly dark wizarding families."

"Well, we shall see about that." Hermione muttered darkly as she excused herself from the group and went to her common room.

Draco had watched from the Slytherin table, reading Hermione's mind as she listened to the Weasleys explain the dark magic at hand, _'If only she knew about the changes that are about to take place in us both.'_ He thought to himself.

He slowly walked up to the head's common room, Duluca was howling at the moon when Draco arrived at the portrait. "Popcorn shrimp," he announced dully before the temperamental wolf could ask. The door swung open and Draco entered. The common room was empty so he assumed that Hermione was some where in her room or in the bathroom.

He sighed and went straight to his room, deciding that if Hermione needed him, she would just have to come to him on her own. As he sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his Ancient Ruins essay, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with himself when it came to Hermione.

'_Could I really be falling in love with the girl that I've hated for seven years, or am I just looking for pity for my end of our situation? I do have to say that I love the way she makes me feel when she holds my hand and kisses me, even if I hate to admit it. It seems as if she's calming me…and she had grown into herself, she doesn't flaunt her brains so much anymore, hardly has to raise her hand to answer the questions, not that the teachers ask her anyway, everyone knows how smart she really is…'_ he sighed as he continued his train of thought,_ What if I'm distracting her? What if she really does just feel sorry for me and that's the only reason that she's giving me a chance?'_ he dropped his quill and began to balance his chair on two legs.

There was a knock at the door, breaking his concentration, and he toppled over on to the floor, "Ow," he mumbled as he pulled himself off the floor and opened the door, expecting to be entertaining Hermione, but instead found Harry and Ron standing outside his door.

"How the bloody hell did you two get in to the Head's room?" Draco demanded, his blood beginning to boil.

"How the bloody hell do you think we got in here, we followed you, you lousy sod!" Ron screeched, "We came here to tell you to leave Hermione alone, and take your damned black magic with you, and if you don't you will regret it. I will hurt you myself if I have too…" Ron warned, Draco was surprised that _'Golden Boy'_ Potter's side kick had managed to complete two sentences without stumbling over his words.

"Then let me give you a quick token of advice, if you hurt me, you will undoubtedly, and inevitably hurt her as well. They don't call it Soul Sewing for nothing," Draco growled and slammed the door in their faces. _'Does she really dislike me enough to send Potter and Weasley after me without me being able to read it in her thoughts?'_

He heard a door open and then "RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you go behind my back to threaten Draco like that! We were getting along just fine, and I'll be damned if I let you walk away unscathed if you end up ruining this for me!" Hermione yelled, "And you Harry James potter, do not for one second think that you are about to get out of this! You have been treating Draco worse than ever, and he has done nothing in return. Doesn't that bloody tell you something?" She screamed.

"Yeah, it tells me that he's planning on doing something truly sinister to get back at us," Ron half chuckled.

"You fucking piece of pig shit, how dare you insult my fiancé like that?" She demanded, "It means he has changed for the better. He's trying to prove to the world, and to you that he's not a death eater and that he is good enough for me!"

"I think it's you that has changed Hermione," Harry commented quietly.

"Yeah, you've gone seriously bloody mental this time Hermione. You're turning into the female version of Malfoy," Ron decided, his tone taking a dark demeanor.

"In that case, consider yourselves my enemies as well then. Now remove yourselves, Potter and Weasley before I decided to take house points away." Hermione barked with overpowering authority.

"You wouldn't take house points way from you own house would you Hermione?" Ron questioned in disbelief.

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor for each of you, for sneaking into the Head's dorm, and threatening the Head Boy!" She shrieked in rage, "NOW GET OUT!"

Both boys obeyed, horrified that their friend could sacrifice their friendship for Malfoy, "What do you suppose happened to our Hermione?" Harry whimpered inaudibly as they trudged back to Gryffindor tower.

"What a bitch she's being. We were just trying to look out for her," Ron protested.

"Were you? Or are you just jealous of Malfoy?" Harry pondered.

"What do I have to be jealous of him for? That's not the Hermione I fell in love with, he can have that monstrous cow."

Hermione stood outside of Draco's door, wondering if she should knock, or if she should just let him be, but before she had made her decision, he had opened the door.

"You didn't have to do that," He whispered.

"I wanted too. They need to be reminded that just because I'm head girl doesn't mean that they can get away with anything," she lied, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"They were right you know, you have changed, but not the way that they said." He told her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I wish I could believe that, but I know that they are right about the way I've changed as well. That doesn't really bother me though, I need a new side to me, and I need to relax more and let myself have a little fun every once in a while." She let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry for what they said to you, they shouldn't have bothered you, and it's not their place to decide what is best for me."

He was about to reply, but changed his mind suddenly, and she found his lips crashing into hers, she deepened the kiss, and gave him entrance to her mouth, they kissed like this for a few moments, and then broke apart, "Hermione," he gasped "I think that I'm starting to fall in love with you,"


End file.
